Turn the Clock Around: Li's Goodbye
by Princess SimbiAni Dreamz a'Luv
Summary: !2002! Up to ep39 "Revelations 2" - Continued from the goodbye scene in the US epi. Will Sakura get to to say her final goodbye? Will Li tell her how he feels? What does Madison think? Is Kero still eating pudding? /songfic: Mandy Moore\


**"Turn the Clock Around: Li's Goodbye" **   
by SimbiAni™ 

Summary: «Revelations2» Continued from the goodbye scene in the US epi. Will Sakura get to to say her final goodbye? Will Li tell her how he feels? What does Madison think? Is Kero still eating pudding? ©2G2. Plz read&review, thx! «songfic» Mandy Moore, "Turn the Clock Around". Lyrics may be slightly diff to fit story. 

A/N: Okay, I know it's short & simple, but it's sweet too! I hope you like it! It was my first CCSakura fanfic! I only kno the US version of the series, and I still havent been able to see the movies, but I read the first 6 mangas, so yea... And I use the dub names since the fic is based from there! ˆ-ˆ June2005: I re-edited it to _not_ be in moviescript format, per FFNet's "delete-first/tell-later" rules, puh... The sad part is it lost all 20+ reviews it had. Oh well. 

(warning: this fic is already 3 years old... lmao once again, its OLD and not new!) 

•§• 

The Scene: "Li's Goodbye" from the "Revelations 2" epi of the US show "CardCaptors"

Sakura walked up a main path in Penguin Park & saw Li waiting on the little brook's bridge. 

Just then, he noticed she'd arrived. "Can I... talk to you?" Li asked. 

Sakura looked pensive, wondering what he had to say. They both stood on the bridge, and stared at the water hesitantly. Li leaned on the railing. 

_We were talkin' to each other all alone  
I reached out to hold your hand  
And I asked you what was wrong_

"So why are you so upset?" Sakura started. 

"I got a call from my mom yesterday." 

"Oh." She sounded surprised. 

_I tried to be so serious  
You shrugged and played along_

"And- I-…" He flexed his hands, avoiding her eyes. "I told her that all of the Clow Cards have been transformed & that's why the strange events have finally stopped." 

"I see." 

"And-" 

"And what?" 

He turned away. "She said I have to return home. This weekend." 

"Oh…" Sakura seemed sad to hear this sudden news. 

_You had to leave for home tomorrow  
Yeah, tomorrow you'd be gone... _

"I always knew you could do it, Sakura. And you're the proven master now. Maybe I wasn't really needed here after all..." 

That made her think of all the times he'd helped her, & she shook her head in avid disagreement. "No! That's not true! I never could have done this without you, Li! It was your magic that helped me transform the Light Card AND break Eli's spell! I just wish that- you could stay…" 

_We must've had the stars above  
And heaven on our side  
'Cuz we fell in love tho we never knew it  
For so long a time _

"Really? Me, too. I'll... miss you guys. You & Madison... Even that crazy stuffed animal Kero. " He managed a smile. 

"Hmm…" 

_But you were leaving town  
To start another kind of life  
So we walked thru the park again  
And then we tried to say goodbye _

"Um, so... I am gonna be busy packing tonight-" 

"Yeah... well, good luck! I mean, with your new... life…" 

It seemed so hard, to say what they really felt, They had grown so close these past (years or months?). It was as if they'd never been rivals. 

"My mom scheduled a 12pm flight tomorrow. I should have left my house by 11:30am... in case you- want to stop by, with Kero or something…" 

"Okay... Maybe I will…" 

Just then he quickly hugged her, and she blushed. But he went running away, before she could say anything more. 

She watched him go. 

_Maybe I never found the right way  
Kept my love hidden underground  
Baby I wish that there was some way  
That I could turn the clock around _

•§• 

At home, still the only thing she was thinking about was him. Li. 

She had to speak with Madison. 

_I couldn't sleep;  
I called up everybody that I knew _

"Hello?" 

"Madison, it's me, Sakura…" 

"Oh! How are you doing? I know about Li having to go home... Are you very upset? I'll come over right now if you need me…" 

"No, yes, I mean- it's ok... I- Yes, I am sad that he's gone! We met in the park by the brook, and sorta talked- his flight is leaving at 12pm tomorrow! Just like that, he won't be here anymore…" 

"Oh, Sakura, I hate to hear you so sad- why don't you just go tell him then? Before he leaves for his plane, you should go to his house and... so he at least knows... I'm sure he must feel the same way…" Madison thought to herself, 'Cuz I feel that way, too, about you, Sakura. And if he makes you happy…' 

"Alright, but maybe I can try calling him now first, just in case…" 

"Call me after!" 

They hung up. 

_All my friends said I'd be crazy if I let you get away  
I really understood & so I called to say don't go  
But when I heard your voice it nearly broke my heart in two _

"Hello?... Hello? Sakura, is that you?" Li's voice sounded tired, and he sighed. 

Sakura held her breath, scared of what to say, & what he might say, and what if he actually didn't feel the same? She gently, quietly, hung up the phone once more. 

_Maybe I never found the right way  
Kept my love hidden underground  
Baby I wish that there was some way  
That I could turn the clock around _

She went upstairs to her room, & crawled into bed beside sleeping Kero. He was obviously dreaming of his fave pudding; she could tell by that happy face – and he was mumbling "yum yum"... 

Oh, Madison had wanted her to call back! 

Sakura did so, and told her how she hadn't said anything when she had called Li. Madison was understanding, and promised to help her if she needed it. They said goodnight, and Sakura welcomed sleep, with its hopeful dreams for her. 

_My heart says, you're gone  
But I'll find you-   
Someday... _

•§• 

Her alarm was blaring, and once she'd sat up, Kero shut it off for her. 

"Isn't Li going home today? If you want to see him before it's too late, you'd better hurry up!" 

"Kero, it's never too late!" She ran to the bathroom, and got ready faster than she'd ever done. Kero quickly dashed into her bookbag as Sakura ran past and grabbed it as she shot downstairs. 

_Well, I pulled on my roll'blades  
But as I headed down the road  
I knew that when I got there  
There might be nobody home _

She skated up to his house and stopped to catch her breath. Was he- Her thoughts saddened again. 

_You had gone away 4eva  
And left me all alone  
Now I was on my own... _

She knocked on his door, worrying. 

_Maybe I never found the right way  
Kept my love hidden underground  
Baby I wish that there was some way  
That I could turn the clock around... _

There was no answer. She was too late. 

•§• 

Feeling let down, she sat on the porch steps- and tried not to cry. How could- 

"Sakura!" 

Sakura nearly fell off the steps. "Madison! What are you doing here?" She saw that Madison had her camcorder with her. "What-?" 

"Well, I figured you might have slept late anyway, so I ran over here to…" 

"So Li is really gone!" Kero exclaimed. He had flown out of Sakura's bookbag when he'd heard Madison's voice. 

"I told him that he couldn't leave with the both of you so unsure about each other. And... he couldn't keep his mom waiting, because their plane schedule, but this here is what he really wanted to say to you!" She held out the tape from the camcorder. 

Sakura's eyes lit up. "You mean- He- does? And he said so on there!" 

"Do you want to go to my house and watch it?" 

Kero rolled his eyes. "Of course she does! Let's go!" 

Madison called her driver to come & pick them up. 

In the car, Sakura hugged Madison. "Thank you, Madison! Thanks so much!" 

Madison blushed, then felt happy 'cuz of how she'd cheered up her best friend. And when Sakura hears what Li'd said, it would cheer her even more! "No problem, ok? That's what best friends are for! To help when needed, and you needed me!" 

Sakura couldn't wait to see the tape. 

•§• 

At the mansion, they went to Madison's TV room, where she usually watched her vids of how Sakura had captured & transformed all the cards. 

Madison connected the tape, and the three of them looked at the screen expectantly. She had already rewound it, so it started from the beginning. 

Then it was playing, and Li's face came into view. Madison's voice was heard. "So Li, just, tell her how you really feel, what you want to happen, you know? It's a tape- you don't have to be hiding anymore." 

"Yeah, easy for you to say... Wellll, …" He looked straight at the camera. "Sakura, I- I know you are watching now, and you were probably thinking why didn't I just tell you before, but... I never could show my feelings easy. Since we became friends, I have been feeling different. I- I like you, Sakura. I like you a lot. I regret leaving, but my mom really wants me to go with her. I think she needs me. But I don't want to lose contact with you, & if you feel the same way-" 

"She does!" Madison said on the tape from behind the camera. 

"-Then, call me, as soon as you want to talk, I'm ready now. Madison has my number, to my new cell phone." He smiled. "I'm missing you already…" 

Madison came into view beside him on the tape. "And he misses you too, Kero!" 

"No, I don't! Ok, I do!" He ducked as Madison pushed him playfully. "So, hope to see you again, someday soon! Bye for now, Sakura!" 

Then Madison was the last thing that could be seen as it had stopped recording. 

The tape was over. And Sakura was all smiles. "Madison, thank you, thank you, thank you!" 

Madison had already readied one of her phones, for Sakura to use. "Here you go. We'll give you some privacy, okay? Kero, that means you included!" She promised him some special fudge pudding downstairs, and he had no objection to following her out. 

"I am SO there!" 

•§• 

Sakura looked at the number on the phone's screen. So, what would she say, once he picked up? 

ring ... ring 

"Good morning…" 

"Li! That's how you answer the phone?" 

"Hey! Hi! You... saw the tape?" 

"Yeah, it was... nice of Madison to have done that…" 

"I am on my plane right now... So... even when I am going away, for who knows how long- you still wake up late?" 

They both kinda laughed. 

"Well, you know... And- what you said- I do like you, too! I just didn't think- you felt the same…" 

"Um, now you do, right?" 

"Oh, Li! I love you!" 

"I love you, Sakura." 

"Maybe your mom will let you visit, and we can hang out together again…" 

"I can't wait... Until then, let's keep talking, writing letters, and we won't forget…" 

"Never…" Sakura vowed. 

"Call you tonight?" 

"Uh-huh. I'll be here." 

"Ok, have a good afternoon then! And, again, I love you!" 

"I love you, too, Li! Bye!" 

They hanged up. 

Madison returned, trailed by a dizzy Kero. "He sorta overdosed, so giggle ... How did it go?" 

"Wonderful! He- We said 'I Love You' to each other, and- I am soooo happy. He's gonna ask his mom if he come back to visit soon…" 

"So, what now?" 

"I guess, the same we do every day! Hang out, have fun, and just- stay happy. Come on, let's go play in the park!" Sakura hooked her arm in Madison's and they ran downstairs giggling. 

"Hey! Wait for me!" Kero called after them, flying to catch up. "Oo! Can we stop to get some more pudding first?" 

... 

CCS™ is copyright of Clamp, etc. ˆ-ˆ   
©2G2 


End file.
